<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twisted Horror, Spindly Legs by Anonymous_Kumquat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538805">Twisted Horror, Spindly Legs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Kumquat/pseuds/Anonymous_Kumquat'>Anonymous_Kumquat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Horror, Multi, Reader-Insert, Yandere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:41:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Kumquat/pseuds/Anonymous_Kumquat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yandere!Dead by Daylight x Reader</p><p>Perhaps there is something even more terrifying than this endless cycle of death in the Entity's Realm...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David King (Dead by Daylight)/Reader, Dwight Fairfield/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Blazing Hope [David King]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David was combative by his nature, that much was obvious. He lived for the thrill of the fight. It made him feel alive like nothing else, that fight-or-flight instinct at the core of all humans is the strongest stimulus. </p><p> </p><p>That was how David King viewed his whole life; a chase for the thrill of the fight: in the boxing rings, intoxicated at the bar, the place didn’t matter. David didn’t choose the stage, he just danced. </p><p> </p><p>But his lifestyle wasn’t a sustainable one, and inevitably it had to come to an end—just not how one would think it would.</p><p><br/>David had bit off an opponent that was more than he could chew—one didn’t that collide with his fists—but one that sent his vision swimming with fog, and his head spinning with dizziness. That was when he woke up in this grey, hopeless place. The fog that brought him here poured out from everywhere.</p><p> </p><p>David’s nature gave him a double edged blade over the killers. It was high-risk, but damn did it feel good when he managed to pull of those risky plays against the bastards seeking to kill him and the other wretched souls stuck in this place. </p><p><br/>David’s spirit was fiery, but even the brightest flames can be dulled by the weariness of a never-ending cycle of sacrifice and escape. Death was not an escape, and neither were the exit gates. Everyday, a little bit of his edge, his flame dulled in this torturous cycle. </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The funny thing about ordinary lives is that they tend to be the subjected to the most unordinary things. That was what happened to you when you decided to take the shortcut through that dodgy alley. Perhaps, you should’ve known better if the horror movies are anything to go by, but life isn’t a movie and you were tired. The next thing you remembered was your vision swimming and a physical unsteadiness that made you collapse. When you awoke, it was not in any place you knew. It was a hopeless place with a foreboding mist that swallowed the world you knew and lead you into this place.</p><p> </p><p>You had been here ever since.</p><p> </p><p>You couldn’t say that you were happy or living your best life beforehand, but whatever you had before seemed infinitely rosier under the grey light of the Entity’s realm. </p><p> </p><p>Anything was better than this cycle of false death and false escapes. </p><p> </p><p>You met David King the moment you entered this hell. The hands of the other survivors helped stabilise you from the fall. Another one joins our numbers, remarked an auburn-haired woman with a sad smile, helping you sit by the log around the campfire. </p><p> </p><p>The first trial had been the hardest with the killer offering an ebony memento mori. In the strange space between sleep and consciousness known as the Bloodweb, you could hear the gruesome sound of a chainsaw tearing through flesh, the agonised and terrified screams of your survivor companions, the animalistic cries of victory from the monster that slaughtered them…The memory had permanently broken a part of you that you weren’t sure would ever recover even if you got out of this place. Though, in a morbid way, you had become accustomed to this new life of yours, and in the process, had grown to view these new people as your friends. Companionship through shared suffering. This place, it took so much more from you than just physically.</p><p> </p><p>You didn’t know how David kept his fighting spirit. As much as you might find his personality incompatible with yours in your ordinary life, here you could only be jealous and admiring of his determination that contrasted with your bordering hopelessness. </p><p> </p><p>Though it seems he didn’t share any feelings of spite when it came to you. In fact, quite the opposite. He has no shame for ostentatiousness as evidenced by the shameless flirtatiousness he displayed toward you, the constant solicitation of your company, the way he boasts of any feats of strength by the campfire…</p><p> </p><p>He had always been flirtatious from the moment you met. Initially, it had been in a non-committal, self-assured sort of way. You knew the type. But something had changed as of late, as though he had actually become attached. Although he acted confident, you could tell that he didn’t become truly close with many people.</p><p> </p><p>It seems he considered you to be one of them.</p><p> </p><p>In a charming way, David rather reminds you of a high school boy with his antics for snagging your attention. </p><p><br/>…Which reminds you of how touchy he is. In the respites from the endless cycle of suffering, he is by your side with his arm casually slung around your shoulders. It’s a loose grip, one you could conclude to be a friendly gesture, but then there is the way that it seems to possessively draw you closer toward him, or the way his grip tightens whenever you shift or another survivor moves closer to you for any reason. His fighting spirit reminds you of the blazing campfire you huddle over. </p><p> </p><p>Whenever you are in the same trial as him, which is quite often as he seems determined to protect you, it as if King determines it’s his time to shine. He has the tendency to court danger to impress you, but if he must content himself to repairing generators with you, it is no loss either.</p><p> </p><p>The moment the killer turns his sights on you, David will be body blocking for you, trying to egg the killer into diverting their attentions to him with his foolhardiness. Ideally, the killer would give up on the both of you so he could take you to an isolated part of the map and finish healing you, should you be injured. David King is touchy, but also a very possessive person to catch the attentions of, and as such he would want full healing privileges. Sure, it may be quicker to have the help of another survivor to speed up the healing process, but to hell with that, he would think. He wants your exclusive attention, and in the Entity’s realm, such possessiveness manifests in the strangest mannerisms, such as healing and repairing generators. Just the two of you. </p><p><br/>If David lived for the thrill of the chase, then the new thrill he finds is in the chase for your heart.</p><p> </p><p>However, he does not take very kindly to rivals. Love is a dangerous suitor, and those interested in you will find no suitor more dangerous than David. He has a short fuse on his temper, and nothing gets him more riled up than the thought of losing you to someone else. He has no problem with verbal threats nor following through with physical violence should he need to. </p><p> </p><p>You are part of what keeps his hope burning and his will unbending. He would take such good care of you if you would just take the hint and become his already. Either way, it’s not like you will have anyone else to be vying for your affection, and you will likely know that as David is not exactly discreet with his threats, nor with the possessive glint in his eyes when he looks at you. </p><p> </p><p>It may as well be in your best interest to accept him. It’s not as if he will desist with rejection. Not when it comes to you, his light in this cycle of mental and physical torture. Never.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Mild and the Meek [Dwight Fairfield]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for the comments and the requests so far. It really inspires me to have other character suggestions since it allows me to be more creative and I enjoy being able write for characters other people would like to see. So, if you have any more requests, tell me!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Dwight wasn’t sure how he arrived in this fog-shrouded place. The last thing he remembered prior to arriving was a team-building activity in the woods, and then blackness clouding his vision. When he next awoke, it was in a misty, cold place that made his soul shiver.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">There is a saying that goes something along the lines of dire circumstances can bring out the best or the worst in people. Dwight Fairfield would say for sure that it brought out the best in him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Under the chaos of desperate survival, the other survivors needed a leader, and Dwight surprised himself with his own capabilities and others’ attentiveness. When he organised the group into pairs for efficient generator repairs, he was surprised by the self-assured tone in his voice. By the campfire, Dwight’s usual meekness came rushing back to him, and he opted to chew nervously at his fingernails and stare into the bright blaze while others conversed. Even experiencing hell and surviving didn’t change some things, Dwight supposed.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">When you had appeared one day, he didn’t think much of it. Every once in a while, new faces appeared from the fog in varying shades ranging from determined to distraught. What he didn’t expect, though, was for you to greet him, the nervous loner, and start a conversation. Your face was hopeful, optimistic even.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">You told him about life before this nightmare: your aspirations, goals, and hardships. In comparison, Dwight felt positively embarrassed with his job at Peak 22 and nothing but counterfeit reviews to show for it in contrast. You were determined; he admired that you had the guts to stick with things. You would be a great contribution to the team of survivors.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">As it does, companionship developed even under the strangest conditions, and Dwight found himself looking forward to the time in the gap between trials when you’d be there as well. Your presence after death or a near escape, healed the psychological wounds, even though he always found himself delivered back to the campfire physically whole again.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">One trial, though, had left you a shell of your former hopeful self when you returned. Though his nervousness had the tendency to clog his mind and tighten his throat, the painful twisting in his chest at seeing you this way was more compelling. He decided to approach you.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Hi, Dwight,” you greeted with a most certainly forced smile.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“What happened?” Dwight asked, and he could cry, himself, for his social anxiety that keeps him from wrapping his arm around you supportively, and the way his heart aches at the distance between the two of you.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">You sigh and smile grimly, “I don’t know how you do it, Dwight, how do you keep the damn will to keep going…you’re always so determined…and I can only hope that just one more trial will bring us out of here…but then I open my eyes, and it’s this same god-damn foggy hell again…” </p><p class="p1">Your eyes take on a misty quality as you look into the flickering tendrils at something far beyond the Entity’s realm.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I don’t know how you keep on fighting. I don’t know how you keep hoping that we’ll somehow wake up back home…even as we repeat this same fucking cycle of dying…and maybe escaping…”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">You break down crying, curling into yourself.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“But what does it matter anymore whether we escape? We might as well have died, because we always end up returning to this fucking place…only to suffer the same torture over again,” you sob. “I just want to go home, Dwight…I wish I was home.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">And then Dwight finds the courage to move closer to you and rubs your back consolingly, and he finds himself comforting you, he doesn’t really have any words to say other than “I’m sorry”. He wishes he could tell you that you’re braver than he’s ever been, than he could ever hope to be. He wishes he could find the courage to tell you that you’re one of the reasons he can still hope that maybe there’s something more than this anymore. He wishes he could tell you that maybe he doesn’t want to return to his normal life, as he didn’t really have much going for him anyway, and you wouldn’t be there with him. That he <em>loves </em>you.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Dwight’s heart nearly stopped with that realisation.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He was in love.</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p1"><br/>Dwight isn’t a head-on sort of person, preferring rather to be in the safety and comfort of avoiding his problems. And as such, his overly intense feelings for you will develop until he can’t ignore them and does something rash because of them. It’s likely that his affections for you won’t be secret for long with his volatile reactions because of them: the way he suddenly hugs you tightly, possessively after a failed trial; the manner in which he flutters about you anxiously after you’ve been hooked, even after you are fully healed; how he is so <em>insistent</em> that you two stay together during a trial.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">And then there are other signs.</p><p class="p1"><br/>You may have caught his gaze lingering on you a moment too long for him to avoid being noticed. You may have noticed the shy and flustered way he reacts when you smile or give him a heartfelt compliment, like a high-schooler with a crush.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Inevitably, he will confess his love for you. Ideally, when the strength of your relationship is beyond that of social constraints. Although he is terribly nervous to step an inch out of his comfort zone, the prospect of losing you is by far the greater terror</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">If you say yes, that would be the crowning moment of his life. Finally, Dwight took a step beyond what was safe and did something that he <em>wanted: </em>something for himself instead of just remaining in a constant state of self-preservation.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Should you agree to be his, his possessiveness would come busting through the cell in the deep recesses of himself that he hid it in. He <em>needs</em> you to be around him during a trial for your own sake, so the creeping whispers of paranoia will quiet. He can’t be safe without you, they whisper, and you are most <em>certainly </em>not safe without him. The same goes for outside of trials—you have him to depend on—is there a reason he shouldn’t be by your side constantly? This disturbing line of thought may not even be apparent to you because of his docile manner and presence.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">If you decline his feelings in preference for the kinship the two of you already share, do not be fooled into thinking that’s the last of it. Dwight will know not to persist in the moment, and besides will be stinging too much with the rejection anyways, but his feelings will persist. He’ll trail you like a lost lamb. He’ll be the first one to unhook you and heal you. To you he’s sweet as a puppy, but that’s rather the point. He could’ve taken a hit and helped you wiggle off, but this way maybe you’ll see him as your hero. </p><p class="p1">Dwight may be a coward, but he’s not an idiot. He’s not the strongest; not the toughest, but he’s endearing and sweet. And for his intents and purposes, it is all the better.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He fully intends to worm his way into your heart just as you have invaded his.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pyramid-head and Michael Myers coming next. :]</p><p>I don't really force myself to have a good plot structure for these since I enjoy just being able to creatively write.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Torment of the Hunted [Michael Myers & Pyramid Head]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Being one of the first to be swept into this dark and gloomy hell had the effect of making your previous life feel unreal, as though you were Alice looking through a mirror at a distorted version of wonderland. However, being one of the first to fall victim to the Entity’s realm also taught you a few things such as how to use the terrain and dilapidated structures to throw the killer off your trail for as long as possible and give the bloodthirsty bastards chasing after you a run for their money.</p><p class="p1">The only downside to being experienced in running killers was that it usually ended with you getting face-camped by a frustrated killer after. There was one killer that actually seemed to enjoy chasing you, and that was what scared you: that there was frustration at taking so long to catch you…</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">There was no further time for rumination though; the fog swirled at your feet and you were whisked away into a trial, into the only thing you knew anymore.</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The thrill of a kill for Michael is in the pursuit, and you were always one of the last to fall. As he hooks the survivors unfortunate enough to not be able to pull their own weight in a chase and as your companions fall, one by one, to the piercing claws of the Entity, so does his thrill and bloodlust in pursuing you. It always was his to policy to save his favorite victims for last. How unfortunate for you that you are at the top of his list. Something about you sets you apart from his other victims. He finds no joy in finally fulfilling your sacrifice when your luck runs out, not even in giving you a special death at his own hands. Each subsequent chase after your death loses its luster, and how unsatisfying each of his kills are, indeed, when you are not around! How monumentally empty each trial is when you aren’t there to enthral his bloodlust and hunting instinct! </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">There is evidently something different about you to make his tarred heart curl when someone else becomes the beholder of your attention, your fear…His black heart roils in bloodthirsty possessiveness when matters come to you. Killing is his artistic expression, and those that become too close to you for his liking will find themselves his new masterpiece.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Though he harbours a dark and disturbing obsession for you, do not be mistaken in thinking that he will display grandiose and romantic gestures of love just for you. It is not in his nature to love, only to kill. The most sentimental he will ever be in expressing his obsession for you will be an intimate chase, just the two of you, with none of your friends to distract him. Ideally, he will have killed them with his own hands as he enjoys terrifying you in creative ways with the corpses of your companions.</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Pyramid Head was a figment of imagination with the purpose of doling out the punishment of repentance for his creator’s actions, but somehow he became more, developing a physical presence to cause pain to others in Silent Hill. Then, a dark mist extended into his world and offered him a chance to spread judgement and punishment for the sins of many more than just the realm he was committed to…It’s an offer a sadistic being who wishes only to cause pain does not turn down.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">You find yourself delivered to a trial one day with an unfamiliar terror radius pounding in your ears. Even after the first hundred trials or so of being pursued by maniacs with serrated blades, the adrenaline still does not fade even if the paralysing fear did.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The grinding screech of a giant cleaver against the concrete floor of the Gideon Meat Plant however brought back the same heart-pounding fear that terrorised you the moment you were whisked away into the Fog. And as you dashed away, the sight of the new killer turning around the corner jumpstarted your heart. A man with a giant pyramid for a head wearing a bloodied butcher’s robe and a knife at least half the length of him lumbered into sight.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">There were few killers you could say truly scared you anymore. Most were humans with a bloodlust and some were inhuman monsters. It became easier to categorise them as either maniacs or creatures; humans had weaknesses and monsters were stupidly single-minded in their hunt for carnage, and as such, easily outwitted. The only killer that still scared you was Michael Myers with his single-minded fixation on slaughtering, but having the wits of a human.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">And…</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">And then there was this killer that you’ve never encountered before…</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He had the body of a human, but a pyramid for a head, and a growling breath. You gave a scream of genuine fear as the metal weapon entrenched itself in the ground and unearthed, with a heave, a corridor of barbed wire and sacrificial blood in a ranged attack.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Panic and pain clouded your mind as you were now injured: he was catching up, not far behind, he would kill you—</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><em>No, </em>you reminded yourself, <em>no, I have to stay focused. The freezer room should be nearby; I can loop that for a bit. </em></p><p class="p3"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The game wasn’t going well. This new killer gave you uncomfortable reminders of a certain someone with his fixation on chasing you. Your teammates had hardly worked on the generators, and already two were dead. Those who tried to relieve the pressure from you got tunnelled until their death.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">And now it was just you…</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">You were left in the dying state on the ground as the killer turned his attention to your one remaining teammate who was now sliced, dead, on the ground.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Under the fluorescent, artificial lights of the meat plant, you were killed by his own hands. Barbed wire fractured your bones, inflicting pain for every misdeed in your life, and the cleaver sliced through you as you close your eyes to finally be done with this trial.</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Being the object of fixation for these two ruthless killers is not, in any manner, romantic. It is a rollercoaster of terror. Myers finds the most terrifying and drawn-out manners to kill you. He draws satisfaction in your screams of terror as the life drains from your eyes. The Executioner is drawn to the repentance and suffering in your soul—the pain of being in this place and regret for any and all the misdeeds in your past, if you had known you would end up in this place you would have called all the people you knew and told them you love them that day. Like the entity, he feasts on the energy of his victims, particularly drawn to those feelings of regret.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Their possession of you as their victims in either’s respective trial is not the heart-warming kind of a protective significant other. It is cruel and merciless. Those that interfere are slaughtered, as they relentlessly pursue you, saving the satisfaction of your death for the final moments of the game, feasting on the pain in your soul, the expression of horror in your eyes…</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">There are no feelings of competition among the killers as the Entity sees no need for interaction between the willing and unwilling killers it has collected. In the situation, though, that another survivor is a little too…<em>helpful</em> to you for their liking, that unfortunate survivor will find themselves subject of relentless tunnelling. The jealousy of these killers is in a cruel desire for death and suffering. Michael will savour nothing more than the panic that overtakes their face before their painful death, throwing down the corpse of the unworthy survivor disdainfully. Pyramid Head does not derive any particular satisfaction from the survivor’s death: a swing of his knife down their back, and they will be motionless, not interfering in his pursuit any longer.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It is most unfortunate that you have attracted the attention of such merciless, relentless killers. It is unlikely their supernatural fixation on you will diminish anytime soon. Even as you tire of this cycle of pain and death, you will not find release…Not under the Entity’s cruel jurisdiction, and not when you’ve attracted the attention of two bloodthirsty killers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did you know that Pyramid Head is also called Red Pyramid Thing? I didn't until I did research for this. The more you know. </p><p>Yui Kimura is up next.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Request if you'd like. Otherwise, I'll just do whatever I want.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>